She deserves better
by The XPS
Summary: Weiss always said that Pyrrha deserved better.


This project was done in secret with no help from anyone, deep within the skunkworks found in a remote area in the Central Western Area. Disowned by the US Government, sneered at by peers, this is the ultimate epitome of cruelty and hatred, with sex. Those with week constitutions should seek refuge and close this tab, as that would be the only way to avert any crisis you may encounter, or to prevent people from being Triggered.

* * *

"Perfect." Pink lips twitched up happily as she twirled around in the mirror. The dress flowing beautiful and matching the heiress perfectly. A simple white sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist, with the yoke of the dress is translucent mesh. She had a pair of matching White Pumps, but currently was wearing her regular combat boots. Her hair was flowing freely down to her lower back at the moment, and she was barely finishing zipping up her dress before she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could it be at this time." The heiress mumbled as she ran her finger through her hair, trying to look presentable before opening the door. "Oh? Pyrrha, hello there." She greeted her with a smile. "Yang's out right now, I think she said she was going into town or something so I don't know when she'd return."

"Hello" She waved and greeted in return, though her usual smile seemed a bit forced as she fidgeted with her hands a little bit, looking in either direction. She was wearing her usual skirt and bronze armor on her legs, though something that did raise a bit of an eyebrow was what she was wearing for her top. A Navy-Blue sweater, with a picture of a bunny plastered right in front of it. Which, she knew, belonged to one Jaune Arc. "Ah, I'm not actually looking for Yang tonight. I actually wanted to talk with you." She pointed to the smaller woman.

Weiss was taken aback by that, but any opportunity to help Pyrrha. "Uh, sure. Come in." She opened the door completely for her and held it for the redheaded warrior. A quick 'Thank You' was given to her before she quickly walked inside. "Is there something the matter?" The heiress asked, raising a concerned eyebrow as she pulled a seat out for her.

"U-um…W-well." She fidgeted a bit more with her hands, nodding and thanking her for the chair as Weiss grabbed another seat and sat in front of her. Unlike with Yang, or her girlfriend Ruby, Weiss had a soft spot for Pyrrha. Maybe it was feeling bad for her due to Jaune's sheer inability to lead anything, much less someone with Pyrrha's CV. Worse still, was when she heard that they had become an item. However, seeing the clear… The heiress swore it was something akin to distress in her eyes, she cleared her mind of everything and focused on helping her.

"What is it?" She inquired, leaning back slightly and crossing one leg over the other. Her face became redder than her hair as she swallowed thickly before emerald green eyes looked up to meet Weiss' own blue ones.

"I-its…I-it's about…You and Ruby." She fidgeted a bit more. It was clear that whatever specific subject about their relationship she was talking about, seemed to make her nervous. "Since you two are going to celebrate your anniversary tonight…a-and Our own Anniversary is next week. I-I was hoping that maybe you could help." She explained as she clasped her hands together.

The heiress gave a slow nod, though was still confused about what exactly she needed. "Alright, well I suppose I can help you out with planning and the like." She assumed that was what she needed help with. "I also know a few people if you need reservations to any restaurants, or if you need a custom-tailored dress or anything." Weiss nodded as she brought her scroll up to give her the information. "Additionally, we can set you up with transport-"

"Weiss, I do appreciate that, and will be forever grateful for you helping me make this special." She told her as she became a bit bolder, pushing her scroll down to her lap. "B-but that isn't exactly what I meant when I came to ask for your help." She explained as Weiss returned to being confused, placing her scroll on the table.

"Ahem…Well. It's about, Sex." She swallowed her nervousness as she came out bluntly to the heiress sitting in front of her, even catching Weiss by surprise for a few moments before relaxing in the chair she sat on.

"Well, I didn't expect this coming from you. I'd have assumed that you'd have known about the birds and the bees" She mused, causing Pyrrha to cover her face in embarrassment as Weiss chuckled softly. "In all seriousness, something like that is sacred between two lovers. So, if you feel like that for him, then it should come natural to the both of you." She explained as she sat up and laid a hand on her knee.

"I know. I know Weiss." Her voice was muffled as she brought her face up so she was talking with her. "It's just that, we've already done sex."

"Done…Sex?" Weiss asked, slightly dumbfounded at her choice of wording. "Well usually whenever that's the case and one brings up the subject, one isn't as nervous like you're being right now." She asked, still confused. "Is something wrong? Did he put it in the wrong hole or something?" She joked, to lighten the mood.

"No! It's not that! It's not him." She shook her head. the joke being ignored by the warrior as she felt is was in poor taste. Though, she wasn't going to reprimand her as she did need her help with setting up everything for their anniversary. "It's not Jaune. It's me." She sighed sadly as she slumped against the back of her chair. "I mean, I've been doing well if I do say so myself. But we've hit a sort of impasse, if you will." Pyrrha explained to her, slowly warming up to the idea of talking with Weiss about it. They were both adults, and she was acting mature about it unlike almost everyone else she had tried talking to before.

"Is that so? What sort of impasse, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked as she got up to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Would you like something to drink? Hot Coffee perhaps?" She offered.

"Tea, vanilla or caramel if you have it, please." Pyrrha nodded, taking her offer for a warm drink.

A few moments of relatively calm silence, she returned with two cups. Her own coffee, and Pyrrha's tea.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking a sip of the caramel blend before answering her question. "As for your question, we've reached a point that the drive just isn't there. If that makes sense. Neither of us…are excited for it anymore? Don't get me wrong, it feels good…great even. Jaune is a gentle lover that I am happy with. It's just that we seemed to run out of things that we can do."

Sipping her coffee, Weiss straightened out her dress before speaking again. "Well, what have you tried?" She asked curiously. There was no malicious in her question, it was all genuine and helpful, which further helped Pyrrha's nervous mind become at ease.

"Well, we've done regular horseback. He seems to enjoy that. I've also given him a blowjob and we've even done sixty-nine." She listed off.

"And how often do you guys, you know, have fun?"

"It used to be once every other day, since we have separate schedules due to him being our team leader and attending team leader exercise with Professor Goodwitch. Usually after our training. But as of recently it's slowed down to about once every other Friday."

"Right, Right." The white-haired woman nodded at her as she listened to Pyrrha's explanation. "Well, you've come to me with a problem, but it seems that you also have a solution?" She guessed, to which she was met with a nod.

"Mhm. I want to see if there was any way that I could improve what I'm doing. Jaune has told me that I'm good doing what I do, but I feel like I can get better and rekindle that lost magic."

"I knew that you would take the initiative." Weiss praised her. "I expected nothing less of you. If you want, I can actually help you with that. Help you improve with everything. It's all strictly for your and his benefit." She promised her, sounding more professional in tone. As if she was drawing up an agreement.

"Really? How?" She asked, curious as she sipped the last of her warm tea.

"Well, first you must promise that this stays between us. Second, as I said before, this is strictly for your and his benefit. So, you have to trust me with whatever I tell you to do. Do you trust me enough to help you, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha didn't even hesitate with agreeing. She's come to Weiss for advice other than this before, and the heiress had a good heart. Seems like time with her team has melted the walls surrounding her heart. And even Ruby had sent Pyrrha to speak with Weiss, so clearly it seems like she truly knew what she was talking about.

"Alright Weiss. I trust you." She gave a firm nod.

Weiss' lips twitched ever so slightly "Good, good. Like I said, this is strictly for your benefit and his. Once we're done, he's never going to be able to leave your side." She patted her back. "I suppose we should start with the basics. Starting with arousing your man. How do you do that?"

Pyrrha tapped her chin in thought, wording what she was going to say carefully. "Well, usually me just taking off my armor seems to make him 'rise to the occasion', so to speak."

Pursing her lips, that answer made Weiss shake her head she was starting to have some suspicions already. "Hm. Alright, let's say that Jaune is having a little bit of trouble then. How would you go about getting him hard?"

"U-um…well…I don't know…" She scratched the back of her head.

"It's fine, that's why I agreed to help." She told her. "Before I do what I am about to do, you have to promise me that this stays between us. Understand?"

The warrior nodded. "I promise Weiss, my lips are sealed."

With a firm nod, Weiss adjusted her dress slightly and flipped it up, exposing her underwear that had a clear bulge that didn't belong on someone like her. Adjusting herself slightly, she undid the knot on the side of her leg, allowing her underwear to fall freely down to her left leg.

Pyrrha's emerald green eyes widened, her jaw fell slightly, and she felt herself licking her lips and her throat become dry as her eyes took it in. A penis…Not just any penis…Weiss' Penis. She'd overheard Yang talk about it, thinking the blonde was just making Weiss' life harder for her but no! Here it was! It was, she had to estimate, about a good 5 inches or so as it was. It was as long as Jaune was when he was hard!

"Alright Pyrrha." Weiss' firm voice snapped her out of her stupor. "In this situation, what you want to do is take your hand, and gently stroke it." She explained. Pyrrha scooted herself closer, sitting close to the heiress

Weiss winced when she felt Pyrrha gripping her dick like she'd grip the handle of her weapon, Akoúo̱. "Ah! Relax your grip woman!" She hissed, feeling Pyrrha's hand loosen its grip significantly.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized profusely.

"Ah, it's fine." She hissed as the pain ebbed away. "Here, let me help." She told her as she took Pyrrha's surprisingly smooth soft hand wrapped it around her cock naturally, helping her stroke it up and down in a rhythm. "What you want to do, is gently encourage it to get hard. Stroking me like this will help the blood flow to it." Weiss explained, letting go of Pyrrha's hand as she seemed to slowly get the hang of it.

"Like this?" She asked her, looking up at Weiss' blue eyes as her hand was moving up and down her slowly hardening cock.

"Mhm. Slow, methodical strokes." She sighed, now that Pyrrha wasn't trying to crush her dick, she had to admit that this felt really good. And, she was starting to get hard as well. It 'rose to the occasional' so to speak, while her hand continued to gently stroke her off.

"Mmmm, it also works if you play with their balls. Feeling them, rolling them in the palm of your hand, massaging them gently." She explained, with Pyrrha giving her a nod that told her she understood and wordlessly brought her right hand to cup her clearly full, backed up orbs and rolled them in her hand. Inhaling sharply, the heiress' hands clenched around the ends of her skirt, while Pyrrha was working her slowly.

She was doing a decent job, but it was clear that Pyrrha wasn't exactly in the most comfortable position. "If it helps, you can also move to a more comfortable position. Like the floor." Weiss explained as professionally as one could while being jacked off by one of the hottest women in Beacon.

"I-I was about to ask if I could move." She told her with a chuckle to lighten the mood. Getting on her knees, the position was much more comfortable for her and she was able to get a better handle of both her cock and the balls she was massaging. On top of that, she could also smell the pheromones that were coming off of her…it made Pyrrha zone out for a few moments, before being taken back into its embraces.

The smell of…something, mixed with what she assumed was her vanilla scent. Whatever was mixing with that vanilla was starting to make her mouth water a little bit. However, as Pyrrha was losing herself in everything that was going on, Weiss' hand stopped her in her tracks and broke her train of thought. She looked up at her, confused at the heiress as she stopped her. "Is something wrong, Weiss?"

"Mm, I am going to tell you this because I care for you and your happiness. Both for you, and him. And you know that I am not one to mince words either." Weiss told her, petting her head as she frowned slightly. It was going to sound rude, but if Pyrrha wanted to improve then she had to hear the truth. "It wasn't very good. At all." She began. "The way you were stroking me was too rough, uneven. You continuously gripped me tightly as if you're holding your weapon. You squeezed my nuts tightly at certain points and you looked almost distracted." She told her, being critical and showing that she was doing this to help her. "You feel tense, relax a little bit. Loosen up. I know that you are stressed about being the best you can be for your significant other, but if you're nervous like you were here then you won't be able to pleasure him the way you want to."

"Ah…I see…" She nodded, clearly crestfallen as she heard Weiss' critical points about her method. "Well, what should I do exactly?" It didn't make any sense to her, Jaune had told her that she was doing such a great job. Was it possible that he was lying to her? Her Jaune, lying to her so that her feelings wouldn't be hurt?

"Honestly the only way you can get better is, and you should know this, practice. Practice, Practice, Practice." The white-haired woman told her as she was petting her now. "If what you told me is true, then there isn't really a way that you could practice with Jaune to improve, and I doubt that you have anything like toys of that nature to learn either.

"I don't…" Pyrrha sighed as she looked up at her, her eyes pleading with her as she came up with the only idea she could think of. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you offered to help me now…maybe you can help me improve overall?"

"You mean, coming over to my dorm to improve every day?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't have to be your dorm! We can go somewhere private, secluded. And I promise I won't tell a single soul!" She sounded desperate. "And it's just for this week until the day of our Anniversary!"

"…Fine. I suppose I can do that for you. Everyone deserves their own happiness." Weiss scratched her head gently.

Hearing that made Pyrrha sigh in relief and reach to hug her. "Thank you, Weiss. Thank you, I do genuinely appreciate it." She told her as she hugged her in an awkward way, her still hard cock touched by his fabric as she brushed against her when hugging her, leaving a long, white streak on it.

"It's fine." Weiss quickly hugged her, not really used to any sort of physical contact, despite being in a relationship.

Breaking the hug, Pyrrha returned to her knees as she looked up at her with those green eyes of hers. "Is that all for today?" She asked.

Bringing her phone, she looked at the time, and with some mental maths, added that she should have enough time to go through the basics of everything with her. Introductions to all the ways to pleasure someone.

"We should have enough time to get through the first steps in the ways to pleasing your significant other." Weiss told her, her hatred for that blonde idiot enough that she didn't even want to refer to him as her boyfriend, or by name at all. "That way, you have a general idea of everything. And, you can look everything up in the future." She nodded at her.

"Alright, that's fair. So, what's next?" She asked, her hands on her lap as she was on her knees still.

"Well you've said that you've given a blowjob before, right?" Weiss asked, her cock giving a little bit of a twitch at the thought of her mouth servicing her. "I suppose we can use this first day as a day that not only we go through the basics, but you also demonstrating how you perform."

"That sounds fair." Pyrrha nodded, shuffling herself closer to her slightly twitching erection.

"Just relax, and do as you would with him." Weiss assured her, holding the back of her head and bringing her closer.

As her head inched closer to her twitching member, Pyrrha became aware of just how big and…well endowed…Weiss was. It was big, half her faced covered by its sheer length. And, she knew by touching and handling it, it was girthy. But seeing it, especially this close, that was something else. The smell returned full force and she suddenly felt her cheeks heating up, and feeling really empty.

"Pyrrha, we don't have all day." Weiss told her, calm but sounding impatient.

"S-sorry." She nodded, taking her cock with her hand and raising herself up slightly, tilting her member before taking it into her mouth. She felt Weiss' hand grip her red hair by the ponytail, which pushed her on as she believed that she was doing a good job. She used her tongue to lick the underside of her cock, doing her best to show Weiss the pleasure she was showing Jaune. She was proud in her oral skills, as she could get him to cum within minutes.

Weiss winced as the idea of being serviced by Pyrrha's mouth wasn't really up to the standards that she had believed they would be. "P-pyrrha. Ah, Pyrrha stop. Stop, stop." She winced again at the feeling of teeth grazing the head of her member as she used the pony tail to pull away.

"How was that?" She asked the heiress, feeling confident in what she had been doing.

"Pyrrha…it's clear to me that either Jaune is more sensitive than others, or that he's being nice. Knowing him, it's quite possible it's the former. He seems easy to please, Pyrrha." She told her as she was still holding her by the ponytail. "We are going to have a lot of work to do." She sighed, running the fingers of her left hand through her hair.

"Oh…" She responded simply, looking down at the floor again at hearing that she wasn't as good as she thought she was. "But that doesn't make any sense. Jaune easily got pleasure from everything that I did! He came every time" The red head looked up at her with a frown this time. "He's told me how well I did, so maybe it's that he's not easy to please, but rather you're just difficult to please!" She countered, though wasn't able to really move too much. "You're rich, so it only makes sense that you've dealt with people whose job is to do this. You and Ruby have been together for over 6 months, so of course she's learned how to suck on your dick. It's not my fault that you two have sex like it's nothing! It's no wonder you've been slipping as well with your grades since she's been dating you" Pyrrha argued, her emerald eyes glaring at her

The heiress raised an eyebrow at the accusation, before narrowing and giving her a nasty glare in return "I'm too difficult to please?" She pointed at herself, giving Pyrrha a look between disgusted and insulted. "Well, excuse me for not falling over in pleasure at the mediocre job that was your attempt at a handjob and Blowjob. I loathe to think what would happen if I asked for something exotic, like a footjob. I'd probably lose my Penis from how hard you'd kick it!" She growled at her.

"So, excuse me for not wanting you to chew on my Penis like a piece of meat. Or for having higher standards than yourself by choosing someone who is clearly more capable of more than he is in every aspect. From leading a team to personal relationships. So please, by all means, if you want to bite it off of him, be my guest. You'd be doing the world a fucking service!"

Pyrrha looked up at her as she finished, closing her mouth as she couldn't look her in the eyes. Her lips pursued together.

The silence was tense between the two of them, so Weiss decided to be the bigger person about it. "Pyrrha, I don't think this is going to be able to work out after all." She explained with a heavy sigh, letting go of her hair as she pulled her underwear back up and reattaching it the way it was prior. "We aren't going to get anywhere bickering. As for me helping you, I think it's safe to say that this arrangement we made is now over, and that the services that I offered to you are no longer available to you." She explained as she pulled her dress back down, smoothing it to get rid of any wrinkles. "If you would be so kind to leave, so that I can finish getting ready to celebrate my own Anniversary..." She told her as she stood up, rolling her shoulders slightly and taking a step forward, only to feel arms wrapping around her left leg.

Pyrrha looked up at her but before Weiss could ask, she began speaking. "I'm sorry Weiss! I didn't mean to start an argument." She apologized, almost sounding like she was on the verge of tearing up. Again, something unheard of by the heiress. "I just want to make sure that everything is perfect! Maybe you're right, maybe he is slightly inexperienced but that doesn't mean I can't get better to truly pleasure him!" She tried to get her to reconsider what she had told her. "I need your help; you are literally the only person that can help me with this. I am begging you Weiss." The red head gripped her leg tighter as she felt her moving slightly. "I ask that you please reconsider, I will do what you say without arguing." The warrior offered to her. "I'll say as you do without questioning."

Weiss raised an eyebrow hearing that. "Really? You're this desperate to pleasure your significant other?" The heiress asked, feeling her cock twitching a little bit at hearing her groveling.

"I am, Weiss. Please, I want to make this the best thing for him." She told her as she tightened her grip on her leg at the feeling of movement, only to release it as Weiss sat back down on her chair. "I will admit, it's quite possible that both our inexperience could very well be the cause of this. But I am willing to work on that. I just need some help."

Weiss placed her hands on her legs as she heard the desperation in her voice. "Alright, fine. We can continue on with our regiment as we discussed prior and I will provide my services to you to arrange everything to be set up for you." The heiress nodded. "But don't think I said that because I have some sort of vendetta against you or him. While his flaunting of his leadership is annoying, as is his inability to catch a hint before you got to him, or his flirting with me, or his inability to truly allow you to shine, or his ability to be blunt with you, or his inability to fight in the field, I said what I said because what I was saying is true."

"Pyrrha, he's told us that he's talked very little with girls since he was raised with however many sisters he has." She explained flatly. "He has very little, if any, sexual experience with any woman at all. Which means that he is too easy to please. You stripping gets him rock hard and probably a good 30 seconds of stroking and he shoots. It's no wonder that the magic seems to be dying down."

The redhead was quiet throughout her explanation. She didn't want that to be true, but she wasn't lying. And she knew that she was withholding herself from going on another tirade for her sake. "Am I unteachable then? Is this all a waste of time, if I can't do even the basics properly?"

"Of course, not Pyrrha, don't sound so foolish. How you can still blame yourself for something out of your control really does concern me, truly." Weiss told her, taking her ponytail in her hand again and giving it a firm tug so she was facing the heiress. "Just because you aren't as good as you think you are, doesn't mean you can't become as good as you think. I agreed to this, because you want to please your significant other." She told her boldly. "And I will personally make sure that you are so good that he boasts about it, or creams his pants thinking of you and the pleasure that you bring. I guarantee it." Weiss told her, sounding like that was more of a promise than anything else.

"And, how we will start, is by teaching you how to properly provide Fellatio." She began, pulling the strap on her underwear, this time throwing it over her shoulder with little care and pulling her dress up again to expose her cock to her once more. It wasn't as hard as it had been before their little spat, but Weiss was determined to help Pyrrha, which did mean she'd have to be a bit more involved than she'd liked to be.

"How you'd want to re-start, in case there is any sort of pause like we had there, is by taking it in your hands and giving it a few kisses. Don't be afraid to show it loving attention. Remember, it's attached to your lover, so give it the same loving attention you'd do as if you were kissing him." Weiss explained, loosening her grip on her ponytail to give her a chance to move a bit more freely.

Pyrrha nodded, listening closely to what Weiss was telling her as she took her cock in her hands, holding the slowly hardening cock in her hands. She felt, actually felt, as the blood rushed to it and it firmed up in her hands. She had her hands side by side, holding Weiss' cock like something fragile and divine, before pressing her lips together at the very center of her cock and giving it a kiss. Due to her pressing her lips firmly against her shaft, she did get a taste of Weiss unexpectedly. It tasted sweet, almost resembling a vanilla taste, that was followed by a slightly salty taste. It wasn't _bad_, per say. Certainly, better than a lot of other things that she's eaten that's for sure.

Her pink lips parted and pressed down again slightly lower down on her shaft, the sounds of a soft smooch being heard by the heiress as Pyrrha's head moved down her fully hard erection. Her grip changed, now holding it right under the head and tilting it down ever so slightly so that she was able to easily pepper her cock with soft kisses. Her fingers gently stroking her member while she was moving her head, kissing up her erection all the way to the head.

"A-ah…mmm. T-that's much better Pyrrha." Weiss swallowed thickly as she watched the red head tenderly and lovingly kissing her dick. She could swear she felt the tip of her tongue occasionally, but she wasn't really in the mood to care as it seemed that she was learning quickly. "You're doing a much, much better job than you were only a few minutes ago. You're a fast learner and show potential to be a natural at this." She complimented her, her free hand reaching to scratch her head gently.

"Thank you, Weiss." She thanked her, holding her member in her hand while looking up at her. She slightly nuzzled into Weiss' scratching hand as she her eyes seemed to be more…dim? They were still the same Emerald Green Orbs from before, but they seemed…almost docile. Weiss couldn't quite explain what the look was, but it was much more relaxed than before.

Hearing that she was doing a good job, she continued to keep the momentum going as she went outside the box. Instead of just taking it in her mouth like she would at this point, she moved her cock so that it was pointing up, and started to lick the underside of it. The taste was the same, just more potent, making Pyrrha shiver slightly as she took small, quick licks at first before settling into a normal rhythm. Her tongue slowed down, broader strokes of her tongue up and across her now slightly throbbing member. She held it, still in a way that made it seem like something sacred, and used her tongue to almost punish Weiss for ever doubting her. That warm muscle made it's way back towards the base again, teasing the point where her balls connected to her cock.

"By the gods~" Weiss gasped in shock and just how the tables had turned. "You're doing such a good job, Pyrrha. Make sure to give it a tongue bath, cover it in your saliva. It acts as an excellent source for-Ah, fuck~- source of lubricant." She finished, her cheeks flushing pink as Pyrrha's reaction to her tip was to start giving the head attention.

Moving her hand again, Pyrrha held it similarly to how one would hold a popsicle, and took the head of her member into her mouth. The warrior made sure to avoid using her teeth at all costs, and found just how easy it was to do so after several moments. Weiss' grip on her ponytail tightened, and Pyrrha took this as a sign that she was doing a good job. Her tongue made a return, teasing the very tip of that pink head, the very slit, before running along the sides of it in a slow, lazy circle.

"P-Pyrrha." Weiss gasped in shock at the feeling of that. "Yes…that's good. Make sure to not miss-haaah~- an inch while doing so. That's the gentle loving you sh-should be showing to…" She swallowed a groaned as her tongue teased the very underside of her cockhead. "That's how you should be worshipping a cock."

'Cock.' Pyrrha repeated as her mouth had formed a seal around the tip of it. The very fact that Weiss had said it like that, instead of something else like 'Penis' or 'Erection' stuck out in her mind. She had to admit, that the way that Weiss had said that, and praised her, was having an effect on her. She also couldn't deny that Weiss' taste was something she didn't mind dealing with, especially if she had to do this for the next week, for Jaune of course. It'd make it tolerable.

Pyrrha made sure to continue worshipping Weiss' cock. She pressed a kiss to the head, before leaving kisses along the neglected left, Weiss' right, side. Just as she had done before, her hand once more repositioned to hold it and tilt it to the right side gently so that she'd have easier access to more of the heiress.

Weiss heard Pyrrha moan, and looking down at her she saw her eyes staring right back at her as her lips left gentle, loving kisses all the way down to the base. She gave it a few, slow, teasing licks, as if she was licking a popsicle, while making eye contact with Weiss.

"Just like that Pyrrha." Weiss let go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding, scratching her head once more. "But I do believe that you've missed a spot." At the confused hum she received from the redhead, she took her hand and made Pyrrha cup her balls. Her poor, overproducing, clearly needy, and _full_ orbs, churning with seed.

She didn't need to be explained what she had to do, her lips instantly pressing against her left orb, then her right one. Pyrrha making sure to keep her lips pressed against her balls as long as possible. Her nose nuzzled slightly and separated them, which took in more of her scent and made the slight heat within her swell to a sort of full body warmth that made her relax even more. She felt a sort of emptiness, but couldn't quite understand it.

'Christ.' Weiss gasped and sighed in pleasure, making sure that Pyrrha understood wordlessly how good she was doing. 'Ruby was hesitant to see it for the first time. Yet here was Pyrrha, on her knees, submissively, and almost eagerly worshipping her cock.' Weiss couldn't help but chuckle softly at the memory. Ruby truly freaked out seeing her 'thingy', as she called it. She shrieked and ran out of the room, leaving Weiss with her underwear around her ankles and her cock unappreciated.

However, the more Weiss thought about the times they were free to do anything, the more it became less funny and more irritating. Thinking about how whenever she'd make an advancement, Ruby would shy away with some pathetic excuse, or just run off using her semblance without a single word. Each thought brought increase irritation, despite the now splendid job that Pyrrha was doing as she took one of her balls into her mouth, suckling on it and slurping on it loudly, clearly losing herself and giving it the loving attention that it deserved.

She remembered the hesitation shown by her partner when she decided to give her a handjob, using her skirt as to not 'get that icky goo on her hands'. She didn't even offer to use her own skirt, she wanted to use Weiss' skirt cloth! And, the shame that Ruby would believe that her cum was in some way bad. The audacity that was shown, the disrespectful nature of how she believed that her cum, her Superior Schnee Seed, was in some way bad at all. It angered Weiss and didn't dare think how she'd react if she asked her to do what Pyrrha was eagerly doing. She'd probably run away without a word or just say that she didn't want to 'put that icky thingy' in her mouth.

Childish. Truly, Childish.

Pyrrha had taken both of her balls into her mouth now, slurping on them and softly humming as more and more of that sweet/salty taste lingered on her tongue, her taste buds growing used to the mix of flavors as her tongue rolled around each orb. Pyrrha seemed to have taken control now, having taken the initiative as Weiss wasn't telling her what to do. Her nose pressed against her crotch, inhaling that scent as she shifted.

'Ew, Weiss! I don't want to put that in my mouth!' She'd probably cringe and blanch. 'I don't know where that's been!' She'd tell Weiss in her high-pitched voice, most likely shuffling away from her on the bed. 'Besides, I could use my hand again. That's much better than my mouth, right? You always complain that I eat too much junk food so you probably wouldn't want it somewhere where I stuff cookies anyway!'

In what world would a half-assed handjob be better than a warm, inviting, mouth?! The thought of her possibly saying that made Weiss shake in her seat.

Making sure that she could at least contain her anger for a few more moments, she firmly pulled on Pyrrha's ponytail, causing the red head to pull away with a sigh from her balls. From Pyrrha's perspective, Weiss' Penis and Balls shining after the tongue bath that she had given the heiress. Her eyes looked up at her, curious as to why she did so. "Was that not good enough?"

That made Weiss anger pause, hearing her gentle voice asking that after the pleasure she had just felt. An about face if she had ever seen it. "No, no that wasn't it Pyrrha. Not at all. God, that was great. I told you, that you were a natural." She praised her as she scratched her scalp gently. "You just needed a bit of help, something to drive you do more than just the simple basic thing you did before. Something that was truly deserving of being worshipped like that." She mused.

She nodded at her as she looked up at her, not fazed by Weiss' grip on her ponytail. "You might be right there." She admitted, before quickly jumping to the next question. "Is that all?"

A solid shake of her head. "We aren't done, Pyrrha. Next, you have to learn about your restrictions." She began, receiving a curious look before elaborating. "Well, what I mean by that, is seeing how much of me you can take before you reach your limit."

"You mean, taking your Penis and seeing how far I can take it?" The prodigal warrior asked, almost to confirm.

"Precisely. You are quickly catching on; we might not need to take an entire week." Weiss chuckled as her anger ebbed away slightly.

"No, no. That's fine…we can take all week…Maybe train after so that I…mmmm…don't lose my touch." She told her as her hands held Weiss' throbbing member once more, kissing it one more time before tilting it down slightly and pushing the head of it into her mouth. She was confident that, despite it being bigger than Jaune's, she'd be able to handle it without an issue. She closed her eyes as she slowly inched down Weiss' length. Her tongue sliding down and taking advantage of the situation as it slithered down, pressed against her shaft to get more of her taste. However, it took her a few moments to be restricted by her gag reflex.

"This is a joke, right?" Weiss asked incredulously "That's as much as you can take, that's as far as you can go?" She sounded almost insulted at how far she'd gone down.

Pyrrha opened her eyes and saw just how much cock was left. And it truly, truly dawned on her how much bigger she was than Jaune. With the amount of cock in her mouth, and the amount left for her to take down, she guessed that Weiss was at least, at the very least, was twice his size **erect**. Pyrrha had to assume that was about Nine Inches…Nine inches of cock, and she had only taken down about four inches…That also explained why she was already one and a quarter his size more while **limp. **

"Well, I believe this is the part of the lesson where I explain that you've been stopped by your gag reflex." She began, gripping her pony tail firmly once more. "And, this is also the part of the lesson where we are going to work on getting rid of it. It's a hinderance." She told her, not giving Pyrrha a second of warning before pushing her head down, feeling the fight that her mouth was putting up.

"Glrk…HLRK…" Pyrrha was choking as she desperately tried anything to push back, slapping Weiss' thigh several times. Despite her Aura, Pyrrha slapping her thigh left a deep red mark on her thigh, causing the white-haired woman to hiss in pain. She stopped pushing her down for a second, though Pyrrha's throat was still resisting despite only being held in place. "HLRK…"

"Breathe through your nose, Pyrrha. Relax your throat, it's just your gag reflex." She tried telling her through gritted teeth as she was able to barely contain her irritation from the pain ebbing from her thigh. Gripping her by the back of the head, and making sure to have a firm grip on her hair, she forced Pyrrha down another inch or so. Weiss could still feel her throat tightening and constricting around her, but that only brought immeasurable pleasure to the White-Haired woman.

The Redhead did as she was instructed, breathing through her nose and relaxing slowly. She wasn't making any more choking sounds, and she saw as she was managing to take more and more of Weiss in her mouth. The heiress still had a firm grip on her hair, but it wasn't painful in anyway. In fact, that, along with how she had been scratching her scalp before, seemed to soothe Pyrrha even more for some unexplained reason.

Weiss, gasping in pleasure, fumbled her right hand to try and reach for her scroll. With shaky hands, she opened the Camera app, only for the front firing speakers to blare the very, very lewd sounds of a video that contained one Brunette Haired Faunus teammate of hers, doing the very same thing that Pyrrha was doing right now, worshipping her cock.

The redhead gave a slight hum, her eyes looking up at her curiously as Weiss struggled to get back to the viewfinder. "S-sorry about that." She apologized as she winced at her using her tongue around the middle portion of her shaft. She didn't say anything more, discreetly placing the scroll on the table with the edge hanging out, the camera lens pointing down so that it was in perfect view of Pyrrha as she blew her, and capturing everything.

'Speaking of Blake' Weiss thought to herself as she winced, pushing Pyrrha down another inch so that she was taking down around seven inches of meat, 'Pyrrha is a quick learner. She's only been at this for about an hour, and she's rapidly approaching Blake's ability to orally handle my Penis." Weiss analyzed as Pyrrha bobbed her head on her member. "And that use of the tongue... Gods..." She shivered as the red head was really putting it to good use, never truly ceasing its teasing strokes. 'It's not as good as Blake's, but Pyrrha is no slouch. Blake has her beat with that texture that is just indescribable, but Pyrrha's technique is amazing.

Weiss 'encouraged' Pyrrha to take down the rest of her in one go, pushing The Prodigy's head firmly, so that Pyrrha's nose was pressed right against her crotch and her full lips were pressed against the base of crotch as well. Making sure to give it a firm kiss.

"There we go Pyrrha. You managed to take me down all the way." She told her as she gave her head some more scratches, making Pyrrha hum in content. "I think you should be able to take me to the base without assistance. Just bring your head up and bob it up and down." She explained to her, pushing Pyrrha's head back up so that only the tip was still in her mouth. The rest of her erection was left with a slick shine from her saliva.

With a simple nod, Pyrrha moved her head down slowly again. She had a bit of trouble taking Weiss down again, with the heiress easily able to push her back down to the base again with much less resistance than before, before pulling herself back to the head and moving down to the base once more.

"There you go, simple as can be." Weiss told her as she watched Pyrrha easily taking in all of her, her head bobbing at a slow pace while her tongue eagerly moving around freely. She didn't need to instruct Pyrrha on what to do next, seeing that she was doing a good job taking her to the base. The heiress shifted slightly so that she became comfortable, and Pyrrha adjusting herself accordingly to make sure she didn't miss a single inch.

Her hand came to aid with adding more pleasure, cupping the heiress' balls once more and massaging them. The redhead's performance was filled with gentleness, a loving nature. The way she occasionally would kiss the head, or swipe the broad side of her tongue against the slit, the way her hand was massaging her balls, her fingers playing with them lovingly, her thumb brushing against each tender orb, as if asking for them to provide something or trying to coax something out of them.

Moan, gasp and sighs of pleasure escaped Weiss, clearly detailing how she was enjoying what Pyrrha was doing. And it wasn't one-sided either, as the redhead shamefully was aware of the empty feeling that lingered below. She felt something slick sliding down her thighs since Weiss had pushed her head to take down all of her. The emptiness that she felt, as much as she hated to admit it, was the exact same sort of emptiness that she felt whenever she was with Jaune. It didn't feel right, but at the same time it felt so, so right to be working herself like this, providing pleasure to Weiss like this. Her a loud portion of her mind telling her to stop, that she should stop and leave and never speak of this again, but there was a different part of her, which was bigger, that told her to continue. To coax out more moans out of the heiress, to massage those tender balls, to continue to worship that cock, to savor the taste that was like a treat.

The grip on her hair tightened as her moans became drawn out, her breathing becoming rapid, a pink flush that spread to her upper chest. "P-pyrrha…. Pyrrha yesss…" She moaned softly as her cock twitched, Pyrrha's tongue circling around the shaft before moving her head back to the head once more. Her lips sealed, teasing her slit as it was already leaking precum. Her tongue swiping to clean her up, not letting any of it go to waste. Her taste buds exploding as she was getting a taste of Weiss' cum. It was somewhat sweeter, with a salty tang. Somewhat different, yet still slightly similar, to the taste of Weiss' cock.

Weiss barely managed to speak, though even despite the pleasure overwhelming her she still spoke as professionally as she could given just how good her mouth felt. "P-pyrrha. Make sure that you swallow. It it-ah…fuck…-imperative that you swallow. Don't spit. Your lover will see that you truly care for him if you swallow. Understand?" She explained through her short gasps, her breathing increasing as she was getting closer and closer by the second.

The redhead nodded, but she wasn't able to prepare herself as she felt the first warm, thick rope hit the back of her throat. Despite it startling her, Pyrrha made sure to seal her pink lips as she looked up at Weiss, another jet of cum hitting the back of her throat, before it came out in a stream. It pooled in her mouth, puffing her cheeks as she was having a hard time swallowing it all. And, more to the point, every time her mouth filled up, her taste buds were flooded with the taste of the heiress. Her warm, creamy, most likely fertile…and she hated to admit this, _delicious_ cum going down her throat. Weiss seemed to have been backed up, because she came a lot. Pyrrha was slightly famished before Weiss took to helping, but now she was completely satisfied after Weiss emptied her nuts in the redhead's eager mouth.

Weiss twitched and curled her toes in pleasure as she felt a pleasurable suction coming from the tip of, her eyes refocusing after having gone glassy and her vision going blurred from the sheer pleasure to see that Pyrrha was actually sucking on her cock. As if, trying to extract every last drop of cum from out of her already overproducing balls. And, she was rewarded with another warm load as it filled her mouth. Looking in shock at the warrior, she watched as her eyes looked back at Weiss' own blue ones, opened her mouth to show her mouth full of the heiress white, thick, fertile, and Superior, seed. She then closed her mouth, before swallowing it. The heiress could see it in slow-motion almost, as Pyrrha's throat moved with her swallowing her cum. Eagerly. Quite a bit of her cum was left on her chin, but Weiss wasn't going to tell her that.

After all, someone like Pyrrha looked better with some cum on her face. Almost as if that's how it should be. It looked right.

And just when Weiss thought she had seen it all, the she returned to lick up any remaining bits of white that were left over on her still erect member, giving it a good polishing, before shuffling away a little and bashfully turning away, her cheeks redder than her hair.

"H-how was that, Weiss? Better?" She asked as she played with her hair, avoiding eye contact after that display.

"Yes. You've improved in such a short time. No wonder you are considered a Prodigy. Truly, in every aspect of the word." She told her as patted her head, getting up and stretching after what was a mind-blowing blowjob. "However, I believe it's time that we introduce you to your next course." She told her as she helped Pyrrha to her feet. It seems that Pyrrha still had a bit of cum left over, firm splotches landing all over that blue bunny sweater. Neither of them really noticing it or caring.

"Okay, and what would that be?" She asked as she was also standing up, wringing her hands as her eyes were still on her erect member.

"We have already begun the introduction into the use of your holes. We've used one, out of the three that you have." She began, reaching to get a cold bottle of water and handing it to Pyrrha for her to drink. "You'll be needing that." She told her as she grabbed her own, drinking most of it and tossing it to the side. "Your next hole, is your posterior." She explained bluntly as she removed the him of her dress, so that she wouldn't have anything hindering her throughout the process. "However, one small tidbit that you should learn how to do. Is how to strip. Specifically, how to make it erotic." She explained to Pyrrha, getting to her scroll and setting it up on it's charging cradle, still recording and perfectly in view of what was going on.

"You mean a strip tease?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, though only received a single nod in response. She had been expecting Weiss to say more but when she took a seat on her chair again, she knew she was on her own.

"Start with your bottoms." Weiss told her, having gone limp after having her cum vacuumed out by Pyrrha.

With a shy nod, she bit her lip and did as she was told. First, she started by toeing her boots off, one by one, exposing her black socks. Those were easily removed as well, showing how dexterous she was despite being toned as she was. She was greeted to a pair of size 7 that matched her skin tone. As expected, no polish on her nails but they were clearly well taken care of. Toes descending in order, milky white soles with pink accents, soft most likely.

Weiss, being one of fine taste and experience, knew that this meant Pyrrha took great care of her body.

Once she had discarded her footwear and kicked it under the bed, she started to shimmy out of her running shorts. Weiss really hadn't taken notice of her attire when she came in, only now admiring how everything she was wearing, even that gaudy sweater, displayed and exemplified her beauty.

She wiggled her hips in an enticing manner as she slowly lowered her black shorts down to her ankles, before stepping out of them. Her long, smooth, tan legs on display for her in their glory. That ass, that glorious posterior that was firm yet plump…

However, as much as Weiss would love to enjoy a good view and closely examine that ass, she noticed something else. Namely, Pyrrha's choice of underwear. Her panties were black, and very thin as they were already. But no, what really made her eyebrows' skyrocket was the front bit. There was a hole, that normally would cover her modesty. But in this case, it was showcasing it. On display, her sex just there. Even more damning, was that it seemed that Pyrrha was turned on given how her lower lips were slightly puffy and beckoning.

Weiss pretended, through her excellent way of looking stoic, to not pay attention to it. "Strip what's under that sweater." She ordered her.

Pyrrha obliged, reaching under the cum-stained bunny sweater and pulling on something. Whether or not it was intentional, Pyrrha cocked her hips and showed off her ass and legs while doing so, before managing to pull off what Weiss saw was a Lace Crop, in the same shade of red as her hair. With that removed, Weiss could tell through the sweater just how well endowed she was. Her breasts, were big, her nipples pressed against the fabric and on display basically. They were round, full, and matched her perfectly.

Once that pooled on top of the shorts, she looked up at Weiss, red-faced, but not making any attempt to cover herself. She felt another throb and twitch below when Weiss licked her lips while her eyes looked her up and down.

"Alright Pyrrha. You did an excellent job." She told her, her now rock-hard erection, pointing straight at the warrior. "Next, you should get on the bed." She told her as she took her own boots off, toeing them off before walking over to her bed. With Pyrrha sitting, mostly nude, on the bed she sat next to her and began to speak. "Now Pyrrha, there are several positions that one can choose from to spice up your sex life. From Cowgirl, to Doggy style, Sixty-Nine to Mating-Press." She began her explanation…

* * *

Ruby tapped her her nails against the table as she sent a few more messages to Weiss, wondering where she was. She'd tried calling already though didn't pick up. She didn't want to pester the heiress, but at the same time she was slightly concerned about the fact she was late. She never runs late, so this was already starting to make her uneasy. The stares she was seeing, from almost all the couples, who were dressed much more modestly than she was, was starting to get to her. Some of the femal patrons, were giving her looks, eyeing her form up and down as they took a look at her. One of them even licking her lips a bit while his date was eating. The dress she was wearing probably didn't help matters.

A black dress that had very little actual cloth. The main part covered her nipples that ended in an Apex at her sex, covering that bit as a normal dress as it went around her and covered her ass. However, she was showing a lot of skin due to the fact that the dress had holes. Lots of holes. Which gave everyone a good view of the sides of her breasts, her cleavage, her hourglass-esque figure sculpted by her corset, and allowed everyone to view her milky white legs that ended in a pair of matching dark heels that weren't too high for her, but were also see-through, which just added to the entire ensemble.

Ruby big her finger nervously as she bit on her red lip. Her makeup had been done by Yang, making her look slightly more mature and wanted. Though, in this case, wanted by the wrong people for the wrong reasons.

The waiter watched from a far, a look that showed that she felt pity for the younger woman. With a sigh, she donned a smile and walked over to her. "Hello, have you picked out an appetizer or entrée? They're on the house" She offered to her, out of pity.

"Um…sure." She nodded with a small smile as she ordered, before the waiter turned and walked away.

"Weiss, come on Weiss…what's taking so long…" She looked around nervously, before sighing and taking a sip of her complimentary drink of water. At least the refills for that were free. The people around her, judging her, as she sat alone and in the dead center of the restaurant.

She turned to the side when she noticed a couple, a few years older than her she guessed, as they seemed to be on their way out. However, the male stopped and took something out of his back pocket. A small box, and started to profess his love for her. In front of all the patrons. A few "aw's" from the females as she opened the box, displaying a beautiful Diamond ring, before asking the famous 4-word question. A teary-eyed nod, and a broken 'Yes' was her reply, before he put the ring on her and raised her up, twirling her around happily before holding her tightly and pressing a kiss to her lips.

With a deep breath, she took another sip of her water and idly played with her scroll as she continued waiting…

* * *

"And so that's why I think, for this first attempt, we should go with something that's simple yet pleasurable for both parties." Weiss finished, having put one leg over while explaining to her.

Pyrrha was still bright red, her toes curling shyly and wringing her hands after having listened to that….in-depth…explanation of the many ways one can have sex. "S-so all those…" Pyrrha covered her face as it turned redder.

Weiss couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment. "Alright, since you clearly are overwhelmed by the plethora of choices, I'll be the one to choose. We'll start with something simply, Doggy style." She explained. "Now, for this, you'll need to come up on your hands and knees up here." She patted the bed "Position yourself so that your head is closer to the foot of the bed. I'll position myself near the headboard."

Quickly she did as she was told, on her has and knees just as Weiss had instructed. "L-like this?" She asked her as her blush faded

"Yes…exactly like that." She nodded, licking her lips as she looked at Pyrrha's ass. Firm, but round. Smooth, an ass worthy of her beauty. However, before she got on the bed, she needed to get hard. And, she needed lubricant.

"One thing you should always do, especially when transitioning to the next position, is assume they might need to lubricate. You don't want to chafe or burn, so always asking if they require lubrication. And, if they do, you should offer to use your mouth." She told her, looking at her with expectation.

"D-do you require lube?" She asked her, with Weiss walking in front of her. Her cock was already rising to the occasion, bring another bright blush to her cheeks as it was so close to her. The potent smell already affecting her as her emerald eyes became slightly glassy.

"Good girl. And yes, so why don't you lube my cock up?" She asked. And, she received. She managed to, easily, take her entire length around in her mouth, however after a few moments of seeing that Pyrrha wasn't stopping Weiss had to physically push herself away once she saw that she was hard again and her erection was covered in her spit. "Jesus woman, stop trying to suck the life out of me!" She scolded before walking back behind her and getting into position. At the sight of her firm posterior, she gave it a firm, hard, slap that bounced across the walls and that made that perfect ass jiggle. Along with making Pyrrha yelp, of course.

Weiss took a moment to appreciate her ass in detail, the milky white skin, how smooth it was to the touch, the softness despite it being filled with muscle, how her fingers sank into the well taken care of skin. She grabbed two handfuls of ass, enjoying the feeling between her fingers as she shameless groped her. "God Pyrrha, you are just so perfect." She told her as she couldn't help herself and leaned to bite on her left cheek, causing her to gasp. Not in pain…it was lower pitched, that was a gasp of pleasure.

While Pyrrha had heard Jaune tell her that she was perfect, and all the compliments under the sun…something was missing. They didn't seem as valuable. But, when Weiss told her that, that she was 'So Perfect', it filled the redhead with warmth. It filled her with a sense of happiness and satisfaction that she hasn't felt in a long, long time. "Thank You, Weiss." She told her as she turned her head slightly.

Weiss wanted to just bite and worship this glorious posterior, but she knew that they needed to move on. She'd have fun with her on day three or four, when she'd use bondage…oh yes, that would be a good day indeed…

For now, she let go of her two handfuls of ass, kissing each cheek, before taking her rock hard erection and lining herself against her ass. Though, she couldn't help her self-control as she rubbed the head of her member against her swollen and eager lips. Pyrrha sighed as she moved her hips back, as if to try and help her put it in. However, that wasn't quite Weiss' intention yet, moving and pressing the head of her cock against her pink hole, causing Pyrrha's head to whip back behind her as her eyes were wide.

'W-what are you doing?" She asked her as she sounded scared and nervous.

"What does it look like? I'm about to go in your ass." She told her, crudely, as she lined herself up perfectly.

"W-wait, what do you mean? I've never done this with Jaune!" She told her as she didn't move away from position. Her arms were starting to tire our slowly however, wobbling under her weight. "I-I asked him, he says it's gross!

"Well most men, and some women, enjoy Anal." She explained to her with a casual tone. "So, we should cover the basics on the off chance that he might want to indulge." Weiss finished, calm and collected as ever. She gave her ass a firm slap, this one causing her arms to fail her and collapse onto the mattress face first as she couldn't push herself up.

"It won't fit! Weiss! It won't fit!" She cried as she tried to push herself up, her arms burning from the strain as she fell back down on her face.

"Pyrrha, calm down. Just as I had done with your mouth, I will make it fit." Weiss told her simply, holding her by her hips now that she was face down ass up, and pushing herself slowly.

The red head screamed into her pillow as the head spread pushed her ass open, with Weiss' hands clenching around her thighs tightly while she pushed slowly.

Weiss bit her lip as her ass clamped down on her cock. "Pyrrha, relax." She said through grit teeth as she pushed a bit more, barely able to push her cock head through and leaving about 8 more inches of cock left. "I said relax woman!" She ordered, feeling her tighten around her length. She gave Pyrrha's ass a hard swat, leaving a bright red mark and watching it jiggle as she heard something completely different. A slight moan, muffled by bed sheets.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, she squeezed her nails around those soft thighs and pushed herself further inside, managing to get another inch or so into Pyrrah's ass but she was starting to get frustrated as Pyrrha wasn't relaxing. "Pyrrha, Relax." She told her once more as she stopped.

"Weiss! It hurts! It's too big, it won't fit!" She again tried to tell her as she was trying to get her to understand that she was simply too large. Weiss' cock was girthy, long, more so than Jaunes, in every dimension. "Please!"

The heiress, again, rolled her eyes and even mocked Pyrrha while she begged. "The prodigal fighter, seriously, is scared of something as mundane as this? Unbelievable Pyrrha, simply unbelievable." She told her as she pulled out of her in one go, causing Pyrrha to hiss before twitching with her head on the bed.

"Thank you, Weiss. I'm just- "The red head's eyes opened and her mouth went wide open, no sound coming out for a few seconds before releasing an ear-piercing scream. Her mouth stuck open as Weiss pushed all of herself, all nine inches of herself, into Pyrrha's ass. The heiress leaned forward slightly with a wince as she felt her cock being almost pleasurably being crushed by her ass. Pushing against those firm buns of hers, she pulled about half of herself out before slamming back into her and bottoming out again.

The shock from Weiss' entire member entering her left her a drooling mess, twitching and groaning slightly from the feeling of her ass being filled. The strength in her arms had long gone, and all she could do is just twitch slightly. She did have a slight smile on her cheeks as she felt the slight burn feel…good. Her sex twitched, feeling unreasonably empty, especially after Weiss had teased her before slamming herself into her virgin asshole.

'Gods, Ruby would never let me fuck her in the ass.' She groaned as she pulled herself out almost entirely before slamming herself into her once more, causing Pyrrha to release some sound comparable to a moan, though it sounded more like a gargled moan. 'Fucking Ruby…slapping me when I gave her firm ass a slap.' She frowned at the thought, giving Pyrrha's ass a firm slap, watching it jiggle again and causing Pyrrha to moan from the sensation. The thought of what Ruby did to her a few days ago making her frown deepen. 'She should have been honored that I wanted to stick my cock in that firm, tight fucking ass of hers.' Weiss growled slightly as she became further upset.

She pulled out entirely out of her ass, her hands on her thighs before thrusting herself back in once more, another gargled moan to leave the redhead's lips as her hands gripped the bedsheets. She felt full, and as the burning sensation from Weiss thrusting roughly subsided, it was replaced with a pleasurable sensation that made her toes curl tightly.

With the way that Weiss was fucking her, Pyrrha ended up with her face pressed against the bed and muffling any moans that were starting to slowly spill out of her. The bed started to creak below them as Weiss started to fuck her ass brutally, moan after pleasurable moan escaping the red head as the pain slowly melded into pleasure. Her hands gripping the bed sheets, her face red with pleasure and shame…

Shame, at the fact that she had allowed herself to have her anal virginity taken by someone who wasn't him. Shame at the fact that Weiss, as attractive as she was, wasn't as tall as Jaune is. Shame, at the fact that despite the fact that she cared for Jaune…he wasn't as good as Weiss was. It made her face burn as she allowed herself to be fucked and not do anything about it. Her mind went back a few moments ago when she, almost robotically and eagerly, wanted to suck on Weiss' dick. She had to work herself up to do the same to her team leader. She should stop this, stop all of this and go back to her dorm, and do something to make it up to Jaune…

But she didn't want to. This, being fucked by Weiss, fucked by that gift of hers, it felt right. It felt so, so good. Pyrrha didn't want her to stop, with her ass in the air like that, her sex was dripping and had already made a small stain on the sheets. The red head was curious, and had before seen videos when the woman would allow the man to go into her ass. But this was something else. They were modest, still bigger than Jaune of course, but modest. Weiss on the other hand was not modest. She was endowed. What she lacked with a bust she made up with a dick that was currently fucking her stupid, again.

Weiss was in bliss. She'd never have the chance to fuck Ruby like this, and Pyrrha voluntarily signed up to be fucked in the ass! Weiss couldn't help but let her smug grin show as her hips smacked against the red head's rear, groping her left ass cheek and giving her right one another firm slap. She didn't care to listen to Pyrrha's moan, she didn't care at the moment. All she cared for was how her cock was being, again, pleasured by another one of the prodigal fighter's holes.

"Ah, fuck. Pyrrha, so good." She said with each thrust. Each thrust getting her closer and closer to another orgasm. "Fucking…Take it!" She growled as she took a hold of her pony tail and pulled Pyrrha's head firmly up so that her face wasn't buried by the mattress, her moans flowing freely along with gasps from being filled.

One last thrust and Weiss held herself in as she came, filling Pyrrha's ass with the same white cum that she swallowed and had been caked on her lower lip and chin, and on the sweater. Pyrrha's sex twitched slightly and dripped onto the bedsheets below as she felt her ass being filled. Her toes curled in pleasure tightly, her hands balling into fists as her tongue lolled out slightly. While the initial sensation of being filled by that cock was painful, the pain ebbed away to make room for pleasure that was…indescribable. The warrior had never in her life felt that sort of pleasure in her seventeen short years. Jaune had never, ever done anything remotely like that.

It felt divine. For both of them.

Weiss was resting on top of Pyrrha as she collapsed once more after trying to push herself up, feeling her cum swishing inside of her. It was warm, almost hot. But even that felt good. The heiress, despite panting and catching her breath, reached around to get a good handful of those bountiful breasts through the sweater. They felt so, so soft. So smooth, so round…So perfect.

The heiress was slow to get up as her hands gave her tits a firm squeeze. Pyrrha giving a slight grunt as she felt hands on her breasts, squeezing then, but for the most part she didn't move as her body had abandoned her. She wasn't strong enough at the moment to move, so she was at her mercy while her hands groped, kneaded and played with her breasts.

She was slow, somewhat on purpose, to push herself up as she her arms were weak from her most recent orgasm. The heiress was panting, catching her breath as she slowly pulled her cock out of her ass, wincing as she was still tender and sensitive. Once she removed her dick out of the redhead, cum started to drip out of her ass.

Pyrrha groaned as her legs failed her entirely, her body sliding and resting face down on the bed, her toes twitching and her body shivering as she was still out of it from such a rough anal fucking.

The heiress was able to catch her breath within a few moments, looking at Pyrrha and her face down form and already starting to feel her member start stirring again. The white haired girl had already filled the prodigal girl's mouth, and her ass…

With Pyrrha mumbling incoherently, Weiss flipped her over without much care about the red heads well being, her cock already erect as she got back on her knees. Pushing the warriors smooth, tanned, yet muscular legs she pulled her forward and was lining herself up with her entrance.

Being moved as roughly as she was seemed to bring back Pyrrha to the real world as her eyes refocused and blinked. She felt sore, with most of it coming from her posterior, but aside that she was in somewhat good standing. Noticing that she was no longer facing down, she also noted that Weiss was already on her knees, and looking further down she could see a slightly shaky hand lining a cock up with her sex.

"W-wait, Weiss!" She shook her head frantically as she winced when her cock head was pressed against her eager, swollen lips. Arousal was clear and present, and Weiss could see a clear fluid drip from her sex.

At hearing this, again, Weiss rolled her eyes at her pleas. "Pyrrha, we've already established this. I will make it fit." She told her, clearly with little care for her well being. Pushing her cock head in slightly in, Pyrrha whimpered as she shook her head once more.

"It won't fit! Weiss, I'm telling you that it won't fit!" She begged, truly begged her as she knew that she was about to be speared by her gifted member. The redhead felt herself being spread by the heiress' cock, with Pyrrha's cunt squeezing down on her as she moved slowly.

"Good Lord woman, how are you this tight?" Weiss asked in sheer disbelief as she there was a pleasurable shiver that went through her body. "I thought you said that you've had sex already!" The white-haired woman hissed from pleasure as her sex massaged and snugly fit around her erection in ways that made her toes curl and skin raise with goosebumps.

"I've been trying to explain! Jaune isn't exactly…" Pyrrha began, biting her lip as she didn't want to say it.

"Jaune isn't what, Pyrrha." Weiss stopped, holding Pyrrha's legs speak wide in a lewd fashion.

"He's not exactly…" She tried using her hands to make her point, but Weiss wasn't one to mince words, and she didn't like it when people tried side stepping the question.

"Pyrrha, I am going to tell you this once. Stop with the charades. What exactly is the damn problem with me attempting to penetrate you, right now?" She asked, clearly not amused with Pyrrha at the moment, not when her sex was beckoning to be taken by someone who was worthy. Her clit peeking from its hood, the heiress flicking it and causing Pyrrha to yelp, to show that she wasn't in the mood to play any of these games.

"He isn't well endowed! He's not big!" Pyrrha cried out once Weiss flicked her clit again. Weiss raised an eyebrow, rolling her hand for Pyrrha to continue. With a sigh, the warrior explained "He's not as, well, endowed as you are." She sighed again. "He doesn't get very big when aroused, about half your size or so, and when he cums, he only cums a spurt or two at best." The redhead finished explaining, feeling guilty about having told this information to the heiress.

She has expected Weiss to understand her plight, the last thing that the red head had expected was laughter! Weiss was laughing!

"Oh man, that. That made my day Pyrrha. I know that we're supposed to be working on this, but humor is always something to look for in a lover. I didn't think you'd joke like that, especially now, and I'd say that there is a time and place for everything but I can make an exception here" she coughed a little, bursting into more giggles before managing to regain her composure.

Emerald eyes looked at baby blue ones as Pyrrha spoke. "I…I wasn't joking, Weiss." She told her in a hushed whisper.

The next few moments were so quiet, that you'd be able to hear a pin drop on the carpet. The heiress' face slowly morphed from amusement to one of shock, her jaw going slack as Pyrrha revealed she wasn't joking

"You…weren't joking?" She asked, clearly in disbelief. That disbelief turned to anger and disappointment at the same time as she started to scold her. "What the Fuck, Pyrrha I am both disappointed and appalled with you." Her brows furrowed "How, how could someone like you, someone of your nature, your status, your body type, how could you settle for incompetence, and disappointment? I ask you Pyrrha, how? He can't satisfy you, he's clearly lied to you about how good you are, and he can't even give you a good cumshot either? Next your going to tell me that when he comes first, he stops and doesn't finish you off or something!" The heiress threw her hands up, though looking down at Pyrrha, the way the redhead had that nervous look on her face gave it away. "Are you fucking kidding me, Nikos?!"

The warrior winced as Weiss scolded her like a child. That was certainly a jarring turn of events that left her stunned in silence for the most part. She was now starting to truly doubt, after being taken orally and anally, whether or not this was a good idea. She felt her cockhead pushing forward a little more, causing Pyrrha to shuffle back slightly. "I-I don't think this is a good idea anymore" Pyrrha swallowed thickly as she pulled away, wincing as a little bit of Weiss' erection slipped out of her.

"We're already this far into this, Pyrrha. You might as well learn what you are missing out on." She shrugged as she pulled at her legs to bring her back in. The head of her member entered the warrior first, with Pyrrha gripping the sheets as she tried pulling away from the heiress once again.

"Oh no you don't." Weiss growled as she was done with being nice. It hadn't gotten her anywhere. How she was genuinely being nice to Ruby, giving her time, only to receive a slap to the face when she gave her ass a firm squeeze, or receiving a half-assesd handjob with her insulting "the amount of sticky goo" she made.

She was Weiss Schnee for fuck sake, anyone would be honored to eagerly drain her nuts with their mouth, ass or cunt!

With her patience having worn out, she took matters into her own hands as she used her semblance to pull the warriors arms above her head. Pyrrha tried regaining control of her arms again, but the glyphs held too strong for her to break. She felt herself being pulled up, looking down as she was on her knees. Weiss had laid under her, and felt the head of her throbbing erection lining up again with her entrance as she shook her head weakly at her "W-weiss-"

"Save it, Nikos " she barked at her, her toes curling as she felt Pyrrha tightening around her cockhead. "This is for your own good. Just remember that" Weiss explained, giving no further details aside from that.

A few moments of suspense followed before Pyrrha felt herself being lowered into her awaiting cock. Inch by inch, she sank onto her, feeling herself being stretched by Weiss. At the same time, below her, Weiss shuddered as she felt Pyrrha's warmth envelope her cock. Her sex wrapping around snugly as she lowered the warrior further.

However, one particular moment when Pyrrha suddenly clenched around her tightly made Weiss' mind lose concentration on her glyph, causing it to shatter and drop the redheaded warrior all the way down, taking her all the way to the base.

Pyrrha's mouth was stuck open wide, her eyes wide with her hands-on Weiss' chest, gasping as she took her all at once…

* * *

The younger leader of Team RWBY enjoyed her food as best she could given the cards she was dealt. She was still getting stares from some of the, admittedly attractive, women which did make her feel a tiny bit better. Even if some of the stares she was receiving were less than innocent in nature.

A few moments later, the waiter arrived to pick the younger girl's plates, taking them back before returning with a receipt. With a small smile, she handed to Ruby before slightly bowing "The food was on the house." She told her simply. "Hopefully you have a wonderful rest of your evening."

"Thank You." Ruby nodded at her, pursuing her lips as she grabbed her purse and made her way out of the restaurant. Due to where she was sitting, while in the middle of the restaurant proper, the main entrance/exit was all the way at the end of the restaurant. The leader had a bit of trouble walking in the so called "lady stilts", and with each step she took her breasts bounced. That in turn had a negative consequence.

Ruby's silver eyes widened as she heard a tear, and looking down she noticed that the dress was starting to tear at her breasts.

The dress belong to Yang, and it struggled quit a bit to hold the Blonde and her 'Assets'. And even with Ruby, the dress was still too small, and now the dress was starting to fail to keep Ruby's assets covered.

In a panic, Ruby covered her chest as naturally as she could, releasing a breath that she has been holding as she managed to reach the exit. However any chances of possibly making it back to Beacon homefree were dashed when she felt an arm wrapped around her.

"Hey sexy~" The fine voice purred into her ear, causing Ruby's face to go red as she turned to face the woman. She was, admittedly, very pretty. However it was also quite apparent that she was heavily intoxicating. "You wanna go back to my place~? I'd love to sample something as sweet as yourself~" She nibbled on the girl's ear.

Ruby pushed her away as she took a step back "I-I'm fine, but thank you for the offer." She told her as she tried being nice to the stranger.

The woman gave a childlike pout as she reached for Ruby again only for her to trip on her footing and swipe her arm forward, putting the struggling straps keeping Ruby's breasts (Barely) modest out of their misery as she tore them clean, the fabric falling simply as Ruby felt the cool breeze over one of her nipples, instantly covering her modesty as she took a few steps back. In her panic, she stepped in a wide crack in the sidewalk, causing her to fall to the ground, breaking the heel of her heels and, much worse, she felt the already failing dress tear at her thigh.

Kicking her heels off, leaving them as a lost cause, and with feeling the dress around her milky white legs tearing with each step, Ruby used her semblance to get out of the situation, making her way towards the airship station…

* * *

Weiss' mouth was stuck open in shock as Pyrrha had taken her all the way to the base, her tight cunt wrapping around her erection. Her toes curled tightly as she felt Pyrrha shifting above her.

The redhead meanwhile had her eyes wide and her mouth stuck in an 'o' as she took the entirety of Weiss' cock inside her. She could feel the member twitching inside her, and felt a sort of warmth shooting inside her. Along with that, she felt herself tightening around the heiress, causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Fucking…Pyrrha." Weiss winced as she wanted more pleasure, while at the same time still not quite used to Pyrrha sex and the pleasure it was giving her while she simply sat there. "A-alright, we have gotten past the first step. The next step is for you to do the work." She explained as she looked up at her, reaching for the redhead's sweater covered breasts.

"Next…step?" Pyrrha wheezed as she had her hands-on Weiss' chest. While it wasn't on purpose, she couldn't help think that aside the fact they were smaller than her own, they were still firm, and almost matched her perfectly. She didn't even bother pushing Weiss' hands away from her own chest.

Despite Weiss in pleasure, she did roll her eyes. "Yes Pyrrha, next step. I haven't fucked you stupid, not yet anyway, and your acting like I have. The next step is all you." She began "The next step, since we are in this position, is for you to 'Ride me'. We are currently in the cowgirl position, so the work will be done by you. Understand? When you return, I will fuck you doggy style, and later on we will try mating press."

Pyrrha was somewhat out of it as she pushed herself up slightly, sliding herself up her length. She managed to make herself a few inches up, before her foot slipped and impaled herself on Weiss' cock again, leaning forward to the point that she was face to face with Weiss.

Weiss winced as she felt the warrior's footing slip and slam herself back down. She thought that Pyrrha was going to fall over, managing to catch her by the shoulders. Though, their close proximity allowed Weiss to take in the finer details of the prodigal warrior. From how her eyes popped from her slight makeup to how her hair shone in the light, to those plush lips that had eagerly wrapped themselves around her endowment, to those cheeks that puffed up when she filled her mouth with her seed.

And while she wouldn't mind making out with what is the, debatably, the most sought-after huntress by males and females alike, she didn't want to taste her own cum.

Seeing that Pyrrha was stupid after just taking her cock twice, she decided to give the red head a bit of help as she formed glyphs around her wrists. With them above her head, she pulled the warrior up inch by inch, with the white hair girl noticing those toned thighs trembling as she was being raised again. Once the heiress believed she was high enough she let go of the glyph and Pyrrha went firmly back down once more, taking Weiss all the way to the base.

It seemed to wake the warrior back up, though not after a few more breathless seconds of her just squeezing down on Weiss, strands of saliva and cum from before falling from her lips as she was drooling and staining that blue bunny sweater. Pushing herself against the white-haired woman's chest, she managed to lift herself up once more, before lowering herself once more.

It was clear by the third time that Pyrrha did this that she had no clue what she was doing and that she was going to need a bit more help. Weiss recalled her glyphs and used them to keep Pyrrha riding her at a constant rhythm. At the same time, she'd thrust up and meet with Pyrrha when she bottomed out.

"Mmmm, haaaaah~" The red head moaned out as she felt herself being filled pleasurable by the heiress. The sting from having her ass filled slowly was ebbing away as she being fucked properly. "Its so big~!" She admitted as she rolled her hips forward.

* * *

"Oof- "

"Look at that dweeb, can't even afford to buy his girl real flowers!" Cardin couldn't help but laugh as he watched Jaune on the floor. In his hand was a bouquet of fake roses. Blatantly obvious that he had gone with the cheapest option he could get.

With him being forced onto the ground, the plastic flowers bent slightly, giving them a slightly wilted appearance. Some of the petals also fell off, no doubt from the cheap glue that was used to hold them together.

"Atleast…I can get a girl." He wheeled back as he was slowly getting back to his feet.

That comment made Cardin's smirk fall off completely, walking over to the team leader of Team JNPR.

"Oh ho, hot shot here has a big mouth!" he pointed to him, Jaune still on one knee as he was getting up. "Unlike you, I am not reliant on my girlfriend to carry my sorry ass during physical exams, reliant on her to bail you out when you go on your missions" He kneeled so he was at his level. "She is everything anyone would ever want in a woman, everyone knows this Jauney Boy. The fact that she sees something in you is not only some sort of delusion on her part, but it's also a disservice to everyone. Literally anyone, and I do genuinely mean that from the bottom of my heart, would be a better match for her instead of you. I would say myself, but after knowing that she's kissed you I wouldn't bother with your sloppy seconds." He spat.

"Such a shame that someone of beauty and grace such as herself decided to be attracted to someone who could barely beat a civilian in a fist fight, who has taken up such a valuable spot at this prestigious academy, and for all intents and purposes is just a waste of oxygen and space on this planet." Cardin sneered, venom in his voice. He stood up and placed his foot on June should before firmly pushing him back down. "You are a load that should have been swallowed, Arc. At least then you would have been good for something." He finished off his tirade before crushing the cheap plastic flowers, and walking away.

Ruby had just gotten off of the airship herself, the cool pavement against her bare feet making her shive as she was speed walking back towards her dorm. Silver eyes attempted to avoid people's gazes as she saw people idly out on this lovely evening, their attention on her as she passed by, mumbling about her state of dress and what that made her look like. Words like 'Easy, Slut, ' were tossed around as she made it in.

The halls weren't as busy as the outdoors area, not to say there wasn't anyone there, but thankfully it wasn't as much.

The hall leading to her dorm area, she noticed a familiar figure.

"jaune?" She asked as she jogged to catch up, squeaking as she remembered the damage to her dress and tried to hold it from falling apart.

"Oh, hey Ruby." He croaked out before clearing his throat.

"Hey…you alright?" She asked as she looked at him curiously

"Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat again, trying to sound normal after what had transpired earlier.

"Ah, that's good. Where are you going to? And who's that for?" She asked, pointing at the rose and promptly changing the subject.

"This?" he raised the only undamaged plastic flower he could salvage. "It's a gift for Pyrrha, to celebrate our dating anniversary" He smiled fondly, cheering himself up with that reminder. "Technically it's coming up, but I also want to ask her out to a fancy restaurant."

"Oooh, how cute~!" She cooed

"Heh, thanks." He nodded, before blinking at the state of Ruby's dress. "What happened to you?"

"Uh…long story… I was attacked by some drunk lady" She chuckled, not entirely lying but certainly not telling the entire truth.

"Yikes…glad to see you made it out though. I assume you are going back to your dorm?"

"Yeah, want to get cleaned up and all. I feel icky" she blanched.

"I'm sure you will." He chuckled as they both idly conversed while walking back to their dorms.

* * *

Weiss couldn't help the smug smirk from appearing as she heard Pyrrha admitting that, her ego getting the better of her as she fucked the red head. "So tight. God, Pyrrha." She moaned out as she reached for her breasts, but that damn sweater was in the way and blocking her from being able to get to what she wanted. Growling, she grabbed the collar of that blue sweater and pulled the sweater apart. The cloth not holding up as it tore away, and the red head's glorious breasts appearing before the heiress' eyes.

Large, firm, full, soft. That was one of the first things that came to mind when she saw them. Her nipples were pink and rock hard as they pointed at her. Almost like a child, she reached her grabby hands and squeezed them firmly and just losing herself in just how they felt in her hands. She could only imagine that those breasts around her cock would feel almost as good as Pyrrha's cunt was treating her right now. Weiss couldn't help the smug smirk from appearing as she met Pyrrha's hips, seeing the bulge appearing faintly against the fighters taut and toned midsection whenever she bottomed out

Pyrrha was already approaching her orgasm as she was being used as nothing more than a set of pleasurable holes by the heiress, being raised up and down by a single glyph holding her arms above her head. Her breasts continued bouncing beautifully with each thrust, her emerald eyes going hazy from the pleasure.

Weiss, through a feat of intense concentration despite the pleasure, was getting close as well. While her mouth did give her a run for her money, this nice, tight, pussy of hers was just so much better. Better than she had originally thought, and better than any of the imaginative scenarios that she had come up with.

"Pyrrha, fuck….I'm close!" She warned her, expecting her to struggle or regain her senses to tell her to stop or something.

To her surprise, this made the redhead roll her hips in a way to maximize the amount of pleasure that the both of them were receiving. That in turn caused Weiss to wince and her mental concentration to fail her, the glyphs shattering and dropping the redhead completely. But she didn't stop, instead she picked up the pace as she slammed her hips and continued to take in Weiss' large cock.

"Yesssss, So close!" Pyrrha hissed in pleasure as she continued to fuck herself. One of Weiss' hands was on that perfect ass, grabbing a handful of it while the other was on her right breasts, making sure to grab a handful of that glorious Warrior tit. She tried, she really did try, to hold back as she felt herself reaching that crescendo, but even she couldn't do it.

"Pyrrha~" She moaned out as she came. Hard. The heiress painting the warrior's inside with her seed.

"YES~, FUCK ME HARD, IT FEELS SO GOOD~" She slurred out of character, clearly drunk with pleasure as she tightened up around her member, milking her cock for every single drop of cum.

The heiress' glyphs disappearing as Pyrrha fell on top of her, the redhead twitching as she felt herself being filled with the heiress' seed and a lazy smile forming.

Panting as she was catching her breath, Weiss pushed the red head off of her. While she was no slouch, Pyrrha had genuinely drained Weiss. And while she didn't mind fucking her until she was genuinely stupid, her spirit was willing but…the flesh wasn't responding.

Rolling herself off of the bed, she sat up and turned to her left, only to see Two figures looking at her from the door.

First was Jaune, with that lone flower in his hand. His hand pulled into a fist and his knuckles white. And right next to him…

"Weiss…?" her voice broke. The heiress wincing slightly as she heard that kicked puppy expression. 'Here we go…' she sighed as she pushed herself up, not caring for them seeing her naked body.

"Weiss!" She cried out as she fell to her knees, covering her face as her sobs wracked her body. "You promised!" Ruby hiccuped. "You promised not to do this again!" She screamed. "You promised!" She cried before her sobs overtook her.

The heiress didn't say anything as she had her lips pursed, cleaning herself up. "You cannot possibly think that this is my fault." She countered, being as calm as she was taught to be. "I gave you chance after chance to approach me in a sexual manner, and you chose to insult me. You didn't want to do anything, and you blame me for doing something that is in our nature? I wasn't going to wait around until you were ready, Ruby." She explained as calmly as she could as she kicked some pieces of Jaune's torn sweater into a pile.

Jaune himself just looked down to the floor, his stare blank and slack-jawed. He looked up at his partner, seeing her still somewhat out of it, naked, the blue sweater torn and not repairable in anyway…Something that her sisters had gifted to him for getting accepted to Beacon, now in tatters all over the floor of the dorm. Both he and Ruby had watched when she came inside the redhead, the loud moan that erupted followed by what she had said. His own tears streaking down his cheeks, with Ruby crying next to him on the floor.

"Jaune, I suggest you take your partner back to your dorm." Weiss almost ordered. "I don't think she is in any capacity to walk under her own power." She told her with a neutral expression. "You might also want to clean her up, I don't want you to blame me for your dorm smelling of sex."

Weiss cleaned herself up and threw a rag to Ruby. "Clean yourself up. That mascara is going to sting if it gets in your eyes." She told Ruby as she finished cleaning herself up.

While that was happening, Pyrrha had finally returned from her stupor. Her legs trembled, no doubt from the fucking she had just received. She felt Weiss' load oozing out slowly, having been filled with her cum. "S-so good." She slurred as she was able to push herself up. Weiss didn't even acknowledge her; fixing her outfit up.

Something she did catch was the condom that had fallen from the blonde idiots clumsy fingers, revealing to Weiss the gravity of the situation. She almost felt bad for Jaune, a gorgeous woman like Pyrrha having chosen someone who was clearly out of her league in Jaune, and him displaying just how far out of her league he was. He didn't know how to handle her, how to give her what she truly wanted.

"Pyrrha was lucky to have met me, who knows what would have happened…" Weiss mused. However, she is no doubt going to have to deal with one very upset blonde later one…

She gave a simple shrug. She'd deal with her when the time comes.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Ruby was sulking with her head on her arms. Blake was on her bed, reading her book idle as her Gold Eyes would flick towards her occasionally.

The eerie silence, save for a light banging coming from a room above them, was interrupted as Yang kicked the door open. She had some mail in her hands. "Yoooo, what's up everyone!" Her voice boomed as she kicked the door behind her shut.

"Hello Yang." She smiled slightly at the blonde.

"Heeeey~" Ruby sighed sadly, causing the blonde to turn to her.

"Sup peeps. What's wrong Rubes?"

"She's still upset about what happened." The Faunus said, not looking up at her as the banging was getting a bit louder, and there was a slight moan that was audible.

"Rubes, don't worry. I've already given the heiress a firm talking to –" Blake coughed, causing the blonde to glare at her. Blake didn't say anything, and Yang narrowed her eyes as she continued to talk to her. "As I was saying, I already gave her a firm talking to. If, you know what I mean."

"Oh, I'm sure she'd be thrilled if she knew what you meant." Blake answered sarcastically.

"Zip it Belladonna. Shouldn't you be reading your smut?"

Ruby sighed as they started bickering, and grabbed an envelope that was post-marked with her name on it. She was about to tear it open, however was interrupted as there was the sound of a metal cup falling and hitting the floor of the bathroom.

"What in the hell…" The blonde was the one that broke the argument temporarily to check on the noise. Opening the bathroom door, her eyes went wide as she saw the sight.

Pyrrha, bootless, her hair undone, with her boots and chest piece in the bathtub, currently pressed against the mirror of the bathroom as Weiss was balls deep inside of her.

"Uh…mind closing the door? There is a draft." Weiss mumbled, she herself was naked completely. Both Blake and Ruby had turned from where they were sitting to peak, with Ruby groaning and slamming her head into the table, and Blake…

"Hold on, I'm next." She said with a firm and aggressive tone as she was already undoing her top, her smaller breasts falling free as she toed her boots off, bending her knee to take her own socks off, strutting over towards the bathroom and shimmying out of her skirt and stockings. That smooth, taut, Belladonna ass swaying as Blake made her way towards the bathroom, and Weiss' cock twitching inside as she watched the entire thing.

"In your dreams, Belladonna." She growled.

"Yaaaaaang! Not you too!" Ruby groaned again.

"I'm sorry sis. But Weiss' cock is just too fucking good." She said as she had started to strip as well, her large, bountiful breasts bouncing as she nearly tripped taking her own socks off, throwing her clothes in the pile near where Blake's where.

Ruby only watched as her other two teammates basically stripped themselves, closing the door behind them as she heard the familiar sound of thumping again. Trying to take her mind off of that, as impossible as that was, she opened the postmarked envelope, and unfolded the piece of paper.

It was from the restaurant where Ruby was supposed to have her date with Weiss. And the letter contained an explanation that the 'free meal and entrée' was a mistake by the waiter who had served her, had been fired, and that she was due to pay the total amount effective immediately.

Throwing the letter over her shoulder, she pushed her chair back and she fell against the floor. However, the floor didn't grant her the comfort of being knocked out cold. Instead she could see through the crack of the door, several pairs of bare feet as they moved around the pair that belonged to the heiress. No doubt lewd things going on in there.

* * *

A few weeks Later.

"W-weiss, are you sure about this?" The shy warrior asked. Her armor had been ripped from her, pieces all over the room. Weiss had come in, and without saying a word had basically torn her clothing apart. Her ponytail had become undone as she was currently lying on her bed, nude, with Weiss also nude as well as she was looking down at her. The red head bit her lip as she could feel herself twitching. She could feel as her member was on top of her sex, hard, and currently pointing right up at her.

"Yes Pyrrha." She nodded. Weiss had been waiting for this for a while. It's been a while, in her eyes atleast, since she's been inside any of Pyrrha's perfect holes and it was time for that to be rectified. With her impeccable scheduling Weiss was able to find enough free time to now be able to do this with Pyrrha, during one of the most stressful times of their current semester. And judging by the deep blush that enveloped her upperbody, and her now hardening nipples, seems like the red headed warrior was in agreement.

Weiss, with a surprising amount of strength that didn't really match her body type, pulled the prodigal fighter by her smooth, tan thighs and pulled her to the end of the bed. Though in doing so her erection, now at full mast, was right on top of Pyrrha's entrance. And it wasn't until this point that Pyrrha realized just how endowed the heiress truly was.

"You seemed surprise Pyrrha. You've taken it several times already." She explained as she was lining herself up.

"I know, it's just that I haaaaaaaaaah~." Her sentence was cut off as the heiress didn't care to listen to her speak, and in one swift thrust entered her still tight cunt.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this." She said with a grunt as she bottomed out on the second thrust, before stopping for a moment and hissing in pain. She was completely inside of her, with Pyrrha's mouth stuck in an 'o' and her eyes having rolled upward. She could feel her sex massaging her cock, tightening around it and just giving her that pleasurable tingle that shot up from head to toe.

The heiress tried to move her hips again, wincing in pain once more as she slammed herself once more inside of Pyrrha, giving a gargled moan before having to pull herself out and grabbing her leg in pain as she could feel her thigh burning with it.

That might have had to do with the fact that Ruby had designed exercises that were very much challenging for the white-haired girl. Longer sprints, higher jumps, and challenging landings while at the same time glaring at her. She didn't think Ruby would be _that_ sort of person, but seems like she was wrong in her assumption.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the red head. She was too far out of it, two thrusts in, to notice her plight. She had made time damn it, and she was going to do this. A bit of pain had never put her off before.

She went through several options, before landing on something she's had fleeting thoughts of before. Considering she was unable to properly fuck Pyrrha, and that the red head was nothing more than a brainless fuck doll at this moment, she didn't have much to lose.

Putting in a considerable amount of mental concentration, the sound of a glyph was audible, and out of it…a large, white hand. Relaxing, she used it to pick Pyrrha up by her waist, rolling into the bed and l feeling the Pain subsiding as her weight was no longer on it. Looking at how Pyrrha was being held…it only served to keep herself aroused.

With the hand, belonging to the Knight she defeated, she slowly lowered Pyrrha onto her cock, impaling her on it. Her mouth drooled and Weiss noticed how her bare toes curled tightly as she was forced to take the entire thing slowly. The sound that Pyrrha made at this time was something between a loud moan and a gargled word.

Lifting Pyrrha up now, she slowly moved her up the entirety of her length, before moving her back down, then back up again, then all the way down once more. A few times she'd let Pyrrha rest on her, with Weiss clearly being able to see the outline of her member as it was pressed against the warrior's taut midsection. Each breath she took the outline would be visible.

The redhead squeezed tightly around her on one particular lowering, causing the heiress to give a pleasurable grunt as they were both slowly creeping up towards their climax.

A while it was a detriment that Weiss couldn't see the majority of her toned, tanned body, aside the area above her bikini line, she had a glorious view of those large breasts that rivaled Yang's in terms of how big they were. And the way that they jiggled with each movement, drops of sweat flicking off those erect nipples as Pyrrha was bounced on her dick.

Both their breathing, well, mostly Weiss' as Pyrrha's was already ragged, became ragged as time went on. Weiss sped up her self-masturbation. It was basically what she was doing at this point. Pyrrha wasn't doing anything, Weiss was doing all the work. It just so happened that Pyrrha was being used as her masturbation tool

"Ah….yesssss….Pyrrha~." She groaned as she closed her eyes. The knights hand holding Pyrrha sped up, her large breasts bouncing obscenely as Weiss didn't care much for her pleasure at the moment. She was getting closer, her chest rising and falling, her entire upper body covered in a pink flush as she was getting closer and closer.

Each thrust felt tighter, as if Pyrrha was closer to her own orgasm, but all the whitehaired girl cared for was for her own.

She could only last only a few more moments of the speed of Pyrrha being fucked like she was, before she came with a growl. Weiss lost her mental concentration and the arm holding her disappeared, however that meant that right as she came, Pyrrha was dropped right onto her dick. Which the redhead squeezed tightly around her as she came only half a second later.

To say that Weiss was backed up would be an understatement. It's quite possible that she was just blessed in that regard, but she felt such a weight being lifted upon her as she shot rope after thick, potent rope of her Seed into Pyrrha's eager, defenseless and, at this moment, fertile womb. And, given how Schnee Seed was very fertile as well…Nothing more would need to be said really.

Both of them just laid there on the bed as they were lost in the throes of pleasure. Pyrrha was already out like a light as her eyes had rolled up already right as she came, literally fucked until she was out like a light. And while Weiss prided herself in her ability to go multiple rounds, Pyrrha's pussy really pushed her to her limits. So, for the time being, she opted to lay there, her cock still inside of her. Being warmed by her cunt, and acting as a sort of plug which kept her cum inside of her.

Her eyes slowly slipped shut as she had a smug grin on her face. "It's good to be me." She hummed to herself, falling asleep with that smug grin. She felt Pyrrha's arms wrap around her as sleep enveloped her.


End file.
